character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Gewsbumpz dude/Prince deutshbagge (Garry's Mod, Canon)/Gewsbumpz dude
|-|Base Form= |-|What the hell is this?= Summary Prince deutshbagge or Jsmith0992 is a Steam user who likes to play Garry's Mod. While in Garry's Mod, he is cruel, brutal, devious and evil. Slaughtering all forms of life for fun. He is mostly either killing everything in sight in a multiplayer server. Or goofing off in singleplayer, doing whatever. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-A Name: Prince deutshbagge, Jsmith0992, "That Guy", Him Origin: Garry's Mod (Maybe even Sigh: Spanker Wankers) Gender: Varies Age: Unknown Classification: Agent of Anarchy, "Demonic" Entity, Annoying Douchebag Powers and Abilities: |-|Base Form= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery (Can drive any plane or motor vehicle, even a mech made by the combine), Superhuman Athleticism, Hammerspace (Can carry hundreds upon hundreds of weapons at once), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Summoning (Can summon NPCs with varying powers. These includes basic human characters and characters from other fictions such as FNaF, RWBY, DOOM, Creepypasta, SCP, etc), Telekinesis (Can break or make stuff explode with his mind. Can also telekinetically lift stuff. Can flick switches and press buttons without touching them), Can make things intangible, Shapeshifting with pill packs (Can transform into multiple fictional characters. Examples include FNaF characters, Batim characters, Half Life 2 characters, Team Fortress 2 characters, Minecraft mobs, Skyrim characters, etc), Creation (Can summon a huge variety of objects, ranging from props from other verses, vehicles, nukes, and dead bodies), Weather Manipulation (Can create whirlpools, pits of quicksand, swarms of locusts, floods, tornadoes, earthquakes, tsunamis, and even fire tornadoes), Flight and Intangibility via noclip (Can fly around and go through any solid surface), Gravity Manipulation (Can turn off the gravity of living beings and objects), Status Effect Inducement (Can make things unable to be picked up), Astral Projection via Rag Morph (Can disconnect his consciousness from his physical body, making him invisible and very stealthy), Preparation (Can create various contraptions and traps with various mods such as Wire Mod and usage of the Tool Gun), Illusion Creation via Emitters, Text Manipulation (Can create physical, but 2-D text with the 3D2D Textscreens add-on), Skilled Dancer, Inorganic Physiology (Limited to the various forms it can access thanks to his shapeshifting), Time Manipulation with Saves (Can “save game” and reload them at will whenever he wants), Immortality (Types 2, 3, 5, 6, limited 7, 9 and 10; Can survive an infinite amount of bullets, is in a constant state or healing and can heal from any wound or complete erasure of it’s existence, can possess a new host whenever he desires thanks to his Mind-transfer mod, can transform into undead beings, is only an avatar to a real life person), Physics Manipulation (Can change the weight of objects), Regeneration (True-Godly) (Can reform and come back to life, even when the server that he is inhabiting is destroyed), Passive Reality Distortion (Goes on gigantic killing sprees to where it corrupts the server itself, such as the doors of buildings phasing through walls and cause extreme amounts of lag), Malevolence (Only desires carnage and enjoys killing fellow players), Regeneration Negation (High-Godly, possibly True-Godly) (Permanently killed/stomped Ruby, and the entire cast of RWBY), Reactive Evolution and Adaptation Negation, Resistance-Bypassing, Immortality Negation (Of types 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10; Shown multiple times, easily killing entities with these kinds of immortalities with ease like they weren't there in the first place. As a Real World citizen, a fictional character can't be "transcendental" to or exist above him in anyway), Chaos Manipulation (When close to defeat. He will reveal what he dubbed his “true form” which makes the server he is currently inhabiting crash), Madness Manipulation (Type 1, possibly 5; his killing sprees are so horrific it drives others crazy and make them start going on killing sprees themselves), Perception Manipulation (Can control and distort his own vision. Not combat applicable), Possession (Can possess a new host thanks to the Mind-Transfer mod. Can also “take control” of others, even without the Mind-Transfer mod), Mind Manipulation (Can make others start panicking uncontrollably or start patrolling the area uncontrollably thanks to the Extended Properties Menu. Can also disable the thinking of his opponents or make them unable to attack him with the “ignore players” option. Can make others friendly or hostile against him), Acausality (Type 1 possibly 4; Is mostly unaffected by his own saves. His "true form"/player exists outside of the system of cause in Garry's Mod), Reality Warping (Can make the entire server mimic the appearance of Minecraft. Can make objects disappear and reappear. Can “delete” objects. Etc), Size Manipulation (Can alter the size of NPCs with the biggify and smallify options thanks to the Properties Menu), Power Nullification (Passive, Made SCP-682 unable to evolve or adapt to his powers), Fire Manipulation (Can make foes burst into flames with the Ignite option in the Properties Menu), Death Manipulation (Can kill foes instantly thanks to the “slay” option in the the Properties Menu), Conceptual Manipulation (Can change the properties of objects and other living beings with the Properties Menu), Void Manipulation (Can make the weapons his opponents are using disappear), Non-Physical Interaction, Life and Death Transcendence, Absorption (Can absorb and devour targets thanks to the PROTOTYPE addon), Natural Weaponry (Claws and spikes, only when using the PROTOYPE mod), Bone Manipulation (Can manipulate the bones of NPCs with his Properties Menu), Wallcrawling with Spider Machine (Has a dupe that resembles a spider and can crawl on walls), Nigh-Omnipotence, Self-Power Bestowal (Can download more addons to gain more powers, vehicles, creatures to summon, weapons and tools), Dimensional Travel (Can travel to other maps) |-|Weapons from mods= Danmaku, Explosion Manipulation, Sealing, Resurrection, Existence Erasure, Water Manipulation, Energy Projection, Plasma Manipulation, Telekinesis, Technopathy, Possession, Body Control, Transformation, Elemental Intangibility, Flight, Death Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Invisibility, One Hit Kill, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, BFR, Vehicular Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Block Manipulation, Creation, Petrification, Clairvoyance, Food Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Weapon Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Enhanced Leaping, Attack Reflection, Healing, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Summoning, Status Effect Inducement, Can turn things intangible, Teleportation, Black Hole Generation, Body Puppetry, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Life Manipulation, Reality Warping, Water Walking, Conceptual Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Absorption, Soul Manipulation, limited Power Nullification, Extrasensory Perception, Size Manipulation, Meteor Summoning, Mind Manipulation, Time Stop, Time Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation ( (Via pulse rifles secondary fire) |-|Tool Gun= Existence Erasure (With the Remover tool), Summoning and Creation, Explosion Manipulation (With dynamite tool), Light Manipulation (With light and lamp tools), Duplication (Via Duplicator tool), Transmutation (With color, material and model tools), Thread Manipulation (With rope, slider, pulley, muscle tools), Biological Manipulation/Pseudo-Body Puppetry (Via face, eye and finger pose tools), Size Manipulation (With inflator tool), Energy Projection with Laser tool |-|Resistances= Existence Erasure (Wasn’t affected by Monika from DDLC erasing him), Fire (Can remain unaffected by fire attacks), Ice (Can remain unaffected by ice attacks), Acid (Can remain unaffected by acid attacks), Diseases (Can remain unaffected by disease attacks), Power Nullification, Conceptual Manipulation (Players were unable to change his “properties”), Death Manipulation, Resistance Negation, BFR (Was permabanned 4 times on a server called Build, Kill and Chill and somehow came back after every single time he got permabanned), Electricity (Can remain unaffected by electricity attacks), Explosions (Can remained completely undamaged by nukes), Radiation (Can remain unaffected by the radiation from nukes), Corruption (Unaffected by being bitten by Mormo, who is a vampire), Poison (Was completely unaffected by nerve gas), Physics Manipulation (Appears to be unable to be damaged by prop physics), Social Influencing (Is impossible to reason with), Black Holes (Wasn’t being sucked in while in a radius of a black hole), Biological Manipulation, Madness Manipulation and Morality Manipulation, Immunity to Pain, Soul Manipulation (Said to have no soul) and Reality Warping (Is unaffected by his own reality disorientation) Attack Potency: High Outerverse level (Can casually genocide and stomp the entire RWBY cast, which at their absolute max are 1-A. Stomped Mormo, who is a vampire and is said to be one of The Great Old Ones. Who transcend dimensions. Near defeat, he can reveal what he dubbed "his true form" which destroys the entire server which can contain several outerversal beings) Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Outerversal Durability: High Outerverse level. Many of his abilities makes him very hard to kill. Stamina: Infinite/Irrelevant Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: Many, many, MANY weapons and addons/mods Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Wields The Tool Gun, which can create just about anything. Created laser technology. Is a master at combat, weaponry and vehicles. Utilizes his abilities greatly) Weaknesses: Only seeks to destroy Note: This profile should not be confused with his Spanker Wankers profile and treated as two seperate entities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts Category:Gewsbumpz dude